blockfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblocks
There are many enemies in Block Fortress, here is a list of all known hostiles. List of Enemies (links) Goblock Warrior Goblock Warrior Goblock warriors are weak melee units and the backbone of the horde. Goblock Runner A fast running melee warrior Goblock Hammerer A heavily armored warrior weilding a devastating hammer. Use armor piercing or plasma weaponry to penatrate their armor! Elite Goblocks Elite goblocks take almost no damage from the front, thanks to their thick iron shields. use strategy and tactics to draw fire on their un-shielded sides! Goblock Sergeant A Veteran goblock warrior, Sergeants are not only formidable foes themselves, but inspire all melee gobocks around them with additional health and damage. Take them down at all costs! Goblock Runner Sergeant A Veteran goblock warrior, Sergeants are not only formidable foes themselves, but inspire all melee gobocks around them with additional health and damage. Take them down at all costs! Goblock Warlord (INFORMATION UNAVAILABLE) Goblock Shooter The standard Ranged unit of teh goblock army Rocket Goblock This havy weapons specialist launches powerful ranged rockets at extremely long range, designed to quickly destroy your base. Stay alert and take them down before they can do too much damage! Disintegrator Heavy weapons goblock that weild a giant cuting laser, capable of melting through multiple blocks at once. They have very high damage and very long range. Take them down as soon as you see them! Goblock Captain A powerful vertan Goblock, captains are not only formidable foes themselves, but inspire all ranged Goblocks around them with additional speed, health, and damage. Take them down quickly at all cost! Goblock General Having fought hundreds of battles, Goblock Generals inspire all ranged Goblocks on the battlefield with additional speed, health, and damage. Take them down quickly at all costs! Goblock Bomber (INFORMATION UNAVAILABLE) Goblock Decoy A special Goblock equipped with the thickest scraps of armor the enemy could muster, Decoys force all turrets in range to target them. They take very little damage from the front, due to their thick iron shields, and are vulnerable on the sides only to armor piercing or plasma weaponry. Goblock Kamikazze Crazed Goblocks with a giant missle strapped to their backs. Once they die or they get to your barracks they will explode, heavily damaging everything in the area! Goblock Assult Goblock warriors strapped with makeshift assault, jet packs. They have great mobility and can even jump on top of structures, wreaking havoc from behind your primary defenses. Goblock Assault Sergeant These hardened leaders have thick armor, powerful hammers, and grant all Goblock assault units in the area a speed, health and damage bonus. Take them down quickly at all costs with armor piercing or plasma weaponry! Shadow Shadows are assassin units that cannot be targeted by turrets of any kind. They can climb your walls and will go straight for your most important blocks! Always keep a lookout for these black clad warriors and take them down before they infiltrate your base! Shadow Leader A powerful veteran assassin, captains are not only formidable foes them selves, but inspire all Shadow Goblocks around them with additional speed, healthand damage. Take them down quickly at all costs! Giant A giant, hulking brute with massive amounts of health and powerful area of effect attacks. Giants have extremely high health and will riquire everything in your arsenal to take them down! Goblock Medic A sinsiter, durable doctor unit that heals all nearby enemy units. A medic also has a chance to inject nearby units with a stimpack, giving them extra damage and speed. Goblock Tinkerer A heavily armored engineer, armed with a shield generator that protects all nearby units, rendering them almost impervious to damage. Use armor piercing or plasma weaponry to take them down quickly! Category:Enemies